


Bouncing Back

by orphan_account



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Break Up, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rescue, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Renee Montoya walked into The Pink Lotus, a new lesbian club that just opened in Gotham. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

A young Asian bartender walked up to Renee, giving her a flirty smile. "Hey there cutie, I'm Gina, what will you have?"

"A Gin and Tonic please." Renee said, smiling back. "Coming right up." Gina declared, leaving Renee alone for a few seconds. As she was waiting for her drink, Renee looked around the club, taking in its atmosphere. The atmosphere in the Pink Lotus was free-wheeling. Renee made a mental note to herself that she would visit this club again.

As she came to this decision, Gina came back with the drink Renee ordered. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Gina." Renee replied.

"Put it on my tab, Gina." said an unexpected but familiar voice from Renee's right.

The brunette woman turned to the voice and found herself face to face with the stunningly beautiful Kate Kane, wearing a royal blue blouse and black denim jeans from Frederick's of Hollywood, along with black leather boots with laces. In the woman's hand was a small, black leather purse. When Renee saw Kate's face, Renee's eyes widened in disbelief ...

"K-Kate? Wh-what are you doing back in Gotham?" the brunette Detective asked.

Kate sits down beside Renee and orders a Sex On The Beach, Gina goes and makes Kate's drink and is slightly upset at the redhead's arrival.

"Well Renee, I-I realized something a while back."

"What was it, Kate?" Renee said dryly.

"That I still love you, Renee Montoya."

"Y-you've been out of my life for five long years and now you decide to come back?!" Renee yells just as Gina returns with Kate's drink.

"Renee, I'm sorry and you have every-." Kate said before Renee slaps her hard across the face.

"I HATE YOU KATE KANE, YOU'RE THE WORST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!"

Kate teared up as Renee paid for her drink and stormed out of the bar, Gina, who had witnessed the heated exchange walked around the bar over to Kate's seat.

"Hey, are you OK?" Gina asked Kate.

"N-no Gina, I-I truly loved her, but my head wasn't together and I left." Kate said as she gently wipes away her tears, Gina instantly regretted being jealous of Kate earlier.

"I know all too well what that's like, Kate."

"You do?" Kate inquired.

"Yep, five months ago I met this woman named Jessica Wong, and I thought that I was in love, but she was only using me to get back with her Ex-girlfriend who had been abusing her.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

Gina sighed, "The Ex-girlfriend murdered Jessica, slit her throat and dumped her body in an alley." Gina said.

Kate could tell that Gina was still in pain, so she reached out and placed her right hand on top of Gina's left and stroked it gently.

"I'm sorry." the redhead said in a whispered.

Just then Renee came back into the bar, her rage was still evident.

"Moving on all ready I see." Renee said, Gina stood up, intending to return to the bar when Kate gently squeezed her hand. Gina looked at Kate, reading her green eyes and sat back down.

"You just said that you hated me, Renee and that you _never_ wanted to see me again."  Kate said.

Renee raised her right hand, intending to slap Kate again, but Gina stepped in between Kate and Renee.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on her, Renee." Gina growled, her brown, almond shaped eyes blazing with intensity.

"This woman just poured her heart out to you here and begged you to forgive her for leaving you five years ago and you slap and berate her, as far as I'm concerned Renee, _you're_ the one who needs to be asking for forgiveness." Gina says.

 "Are you thinking about your precious Jessica when you say that?" Renee said viciously.

Gina's eyes welled up with tears and she began sobbing, Kate spun Gina around and hugged her tightly.

"That was low, Renee." Kate hissed.

"Whatever, you two pathetic bitches deserve each other."

With those final words Renee turns and leaves, Kate gently strokes Gina's glossy, jet black hair while she whispers soothing words to the Asian beauty.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The bar closed at ten, so Gina and Kate leave after Kate closes up for the night. Kate slips an arm around Gina's waist as they walked, Gina smiled and leaned into Kate more.

 _'I could really get used to this.'_ Gina thought as she smiled giddily but then the women saw trouble approaching them, a group of five Neo-Nazi skinheads approached and surrounded them.

"Well, look at this, you two dykes out on a date or something?" the leader asked mockingly.

Kate stepped in front of Gina protectively, "Leave us alone." Gina growled.

"Get lost, you punks." Kate said harshly.

"Boys, teach her a lesson." the leader said smugly.

Two men pulled out their four inch blades and charged Kate, the redhead had been looking for a good way to release all of her pent up rage. Kate side stepped the first thug and took the burly man down with a crisp elbow to the back of his head, Gina was amazed at the accuracy of Kate's blow. The guy hit the ground hard. The second guy decided not to tempt fate and ran away, leaving only the three thugs left. "I suggest that you all leave while you still have all of your teeth buddy boys, and don't ever let me catch you around here again." Kate growled.

"O-Ok." the Leader whimpered before unceremoniously pissing his pants and running away. Kate turned to Gina.

"You OK Gina?" Kate asked gently.

"Yes Kate, Those jerks always harass me when I come this way from work." Gina said before she threw her arms around Kate and hugged the redhead. "I am forever in your debt, Kate."

"It was nothing, I was glad to-." Kate said, but was cut off by Gina's petal soft lips pressing firmly against hers in a kiss.

"I think that you should be rewarded for your selfless actions." Gina whispered.

Kate was still too shocked to respond, the women walked to remaining two blocks to Gina's house.

Once there Gina unlocks the front door and ushers Kate inside. once inside Gina grabs Kate and pins the redhead against the wall and gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Kate, I was so turned on watching you fight." Gina said softly into Kate's right ear.

Kate nodded and closed her eyes, Gina leaned forward and kissed Kate on the lips, Kate leaned back against the door and moaned softly, then Gina pulled Kate's dress over her head and tossed it aside and then her black thong panties. Then raven haired beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Kate's thighs. Kate is stroking Gina's hair gently.

"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS G-GINA!" moaned Kate. Kate's pussy erupted, dousing Gina's face with her sweet love honey.

Kate pulled Gina to her feet, she then picked up the sexy bartender and carried her into Gina's bedroom and laid the brunette down on the queen size bed. In no time Kate had removed all of Gina's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Kate ran her tongue up and down Gina's right leg while Gina was fingering Kate's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD G-GINA! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!" screamed Kate as she arched her back and came all over Gina's waist and crotch.

Kate moaned deeply as she grasped Gina's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Kate parted Gina's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Kate flicked out her tongue and began teasing Gina's throbbing clit.

"Mmmmmm. You taste soooo good Gina." the younger woman groaned.

Gina was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Kate's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other woman's head, then it happened - Gina's orgasm hit.

"OOOOHHH! K-K-KAAAATE!!! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!"

Gina spewed her warm cum all over Kate's face and chest, then Kate rolled over beside Gina and Gina straddled Kate and licked up all of her sweet cum off of Kate's curvaceous body.

"Kate, you were amazing." Gina said while caressing Kate's left breast.

"As were you." Kate replied, gently stroking Gina's right thigh.

"So Kate, was that all you had in you or can you keep going?" Gina asked.

"Oh, I can definitely keep going, but I need two things first.

"What?" Gina inquired.

"First, a little bit of food and second a strap-on." the redhead answered. 

Meanwhile...

Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing and the new Robin, Tim Drake are on patrol.

"Where is Batwoman?" Robin asked curtly.

"I don't know, Robin. She was supposed to meet us here." Nightwing said as he watched the thugs on the streets below loading up the boxes of guns and ammo into an 18 wheeler.

"How many are there?" Robin asked.

"A dozen, give or take." Nightwing replied.

Gina and Kate walked into Gina's kitchen both stark naked, Gina went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs, ham, sausage and other various things she could use to make omelets.

"Care for an omelet Kate, they're my specialty."

"Mmmmmm I do enjoy a good omelet, Gina." Kate said in a seductive whisper.

Kate stood behind Gina, who is standing over the stove preparing the eggs, ham, and sausage. The redhead let her eyes drift downward towards Gina's small, but nicely rounded butt. She licked her lips slowly.

"Enjoying the view back there, babe?" Gina asked.

"Most definitely my dear Gina." Kate says.

 

 

 


End file.
